michigansupfandomcom-20200213-history
Baraga County
Baraga County (/ˈbærəɡə/ ''barr-ə-gə'') is acounty in the Upper peninsula in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2010 census, the population was 8,860.3 The county seat isL'Anse.4 The county is named after Bishop Frederic Baraga.1 The L'Anse Indian Reservation of the Ojibwa is located within the county. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of 1,068.77 square miles (2,768.1 km2), of which 898.26 square miles (2,326.5 km2) is land and 170.51 square miles (441.6 km2) is water.5 The county is located in the state's Upper Peninsula on the shore of Lake Superior, at the southeast base of the Keweenaw Peninsula. The villages of Baraga and L'Anseare located at the base of Lake Superior'sKeweenaw Bay. Point Abbaye projects from the county, creating the Huron Bay. Mount Arvon is the highest natural point in Michigan at 1,979 feet (603 m). Highways * US 41 * US 141 * M‑28 * M‑38 Adjacent counties * Marquette County (east) * Iron County (south) * Houghton County (west) National protected areas * Keweenaw National Historical Park (part) * Ottawa National Forest (part) Demographics The 2010 United States Census8 indicates Baraga County had a population of 8,860. This is an increase of 114 people from the2000 United States Census. This is a 1.3% change in population. In 2010 there were 3,444 households and 2,209 families residing in the county. The population density was 10 people per square mile (4/km²). There were 5,270 housing units at an average density of 6 per square mile (2/km²). 75.0% of the population were White, 13.1% Native American, 7.2% Black or African American, 0.1% Asian, 0.2% of some other race and 4.4%of two or more races. 1.0% were Hispanic or Latino (of any race). 22.5% were of Finnish, 9.1% German, 8.8% French, French Canadianor Cajun, 5.6% English and 5.5% Irishancestry.9 There were 3,444 households out of which 25.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.4% were married couples living together, 10.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.9% were non-families. 31.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 13% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.28 and the average family size was 2.82. In the county the population was spread out with 20.2% under the age of 18, 7% from 18 to 24, 25.7% from 25 to 44, 29.7% from 45 to 64, and 17.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42.9 years. 54.9% of the population was male, 45.1% was female. The median income for a household in the county was $40,115, and the median income for a family was $50,996. The per capita income for the county was $19,076. About 9.5% of families and 13% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.2% of those under age 18 and 6.7% of those age 65 or over. Government See also: Baraga County Courthouse Entrance sign for Baraga County onU.S. Route 141. The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Cities, villages, and townships Townships * Arvon Township * Baraga Township * Covington Township * L'Anse Township * Spurr Township See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Baraga County, Michigan Category:Counties Category:Baraga County